1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disaster prevention devices, and more specifically to a flood prevention device that can be easily installed and rapidly deployed around a dwelling structure in advance of a potential flood.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floods are a natural phenomenon that can have severe, devastating effects. Recent floods in Louisiana and elsewhere around the world caused the deaths of thousands and billions of dollars in damages that have yet to be fully recovered from. Some of these floods were survivable or the damages could have been minimized with fair warning and preparations, but not everyone in a flood prone area have the means to safeguard their property.
A common way to survive a flood is to build a water and debris impermeable barrier around an area or structure to be protected. These barriers range from building a sandbag wall to a sectional, water inflatable wall to name a few. The former is a well-known method that requires much manpower and finances that most may not be able to accommodate. The latter requires pre-filling of the wall with water to be effective, but the wall itself may not be readily stacked to adapt to optimal height or uneven terrain. Thus, it would be beneficial in the art to provide a flood barrier that can be easily installed and rapidly deployed in the event of a flood.
Thus, a flood prevention device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.